


Better Than Nothing

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Comfort, F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick little bellarke drabble where Clarke is hurt and Raven makes it seem a lot worse than it is, effectively making Bellamy panic. It’s all part of her master plan though to finally get the two idiots to admit the feelings they have for one another</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Nothing

When Raven comes up to Bellamy during his guard shift, her eyes filled with worry and a frown tugging at her lips, he knows that something has gone terribly wrong. His day which had been going great so far was about to be changed for the worse. He braces himself with his gun, holding onto it tightly as he waits for Raven to tell him whatever horrible news she’s bearing.

“Clarke’s been hurt.”

With that one sentence Bellamy is off, gun thumping against his back as he makes his way towards the medical tent. He misses the grin that was now spread across Raven’s face and the mischievousness that appears in her eyes. As she stares at the retreating back of her friend, Raven knows that she made the right choice. She looks over at Miller who was now shaking his head, knowing exactly what she was doing. Raven just lets out a small laugh. This was best for those two idiots. Something had to have been done.

Within minutes (thanks to his abnormally long legs) Bellamy was at the mouth of the medical tent, staring at it. His breathing was erratic partly due to the sprint he had just done and partly because of the panic he was feeling at the thought of Clarke being hurt in any way, shape or form.

Taking a giant breath, Bellamy calms himself down before bursting into the tent, his eyes wide and already searching for a certain feisty blonde. As soon as he sees Clarke stretched out across a cot, he rushes over.

“Okay where were you hurt? How bad is it? Where is your mom and why isn’t she helping you? Goddamnit Clarke how many times have I told you to be careful? Seriously why don’t you ever fucking listen to me?”

Both Bellamy’s hands and eyes move over Clarke’s body checking for any sign of injury or wound. Clarke lifts her arms up, covering Bellamy’s hands with her own and stilling him. There’s a small smile on her face as she says, “Bellamy, it’s just a scratch. I wasn’t paying to the kids when they were practicing with the bows and arrows. One fucker actually got me.”

Bellamy’s sigh of relief is noticeable and Clarke bites her lip softly, trying to stop the grin that was threatening to erupt across her face. Bellamy runs a hand through his hair, suddenly turning shy and slightly embarrassed by the way he had been acting. His cheeks were tinged red and he couldn’t seem to look Clarke in the eye.

“Oh… well Raven made it seem a lot worse.”

“Raven likes her theatrics. I’m fine Bellamy.”

Clarke watches as Bellamy takes a seat next to her cot, his teeth biting down on his lower lip. She struggles to sit up, letting out a pained gasp as she stretches her cut. Bellamy immediately flutters over to her saying, “Just stay still. Goddamnit Clarke, even when you’re hurt you keep going.”

Clarke grins up at Bellamy, blue eyes sparkling. Her voice is faint as she softly whispers, “Maybe I just like see you fussing over me.”

Bellamy turns even more pink if possible and all Clarke does is let out a shallow laugh, trying not to breathe too much. He rolls his eyes, but there’s a smile tugging at his lips at the sound of Clarke’s laughter.

“Since you seem to be fine, I should probably get back to work.”

Bellamy stands up, gun swaying slightly. He turns making his way towards the entrance but a hand on his wrist stops him and he spins back around looking down at Clarke, a question on his face. She bites down on her lip suddenly turning shy. Avoiding Bellamy’s gaze she whispers, “Could you maybe stay? It’s kind of boring by myself.”

A grin spreads across Bellamy’s face and he lets out a small laugh before taking the seat next to Clarke’s cot once again. She smiles at him and that smile only grows when he takes her hand in his own lacing their fingers together. Bellamy looks at Clarke with all the care and love in the world and even though this may not have been what Raven had planned, it was better than nothing.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)


End file.
